An Adventure of of a Lost Witch
by Queen Ryuu
Summary: Fate decides after Voldemort returns that Lyra needs a little Vacation,so what's better than a little adventure in Middle Earth, helping a company of Dwarfs reclaim their homeland from a fire breathing dragon, while playing burglar with a Hobbit. An she also has to retrieve the cup from said dragon so she can go home or she stays in Middle Earth.
1. Chapter 1

An adventure of a Lost Witch

Chapter One

**Disclaimer- This story is based off another fan fiction called Harry Potter and the Hobbit's tale by Partially Obsessed so if this seemes rather similar to her story I apoligize but please give my story a chance as well as check out her story.**

**Author's Notes - I'm just adding this to tell you that Lyra's scar isn't going to be a lightning bolt but is more like a slash across her face starting a little above her left bow before going down and ending by her her right jawline**

Tell me have you ever heard of the story of a young Hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins? You know the one who was tricked by an old wizard to go on an adventure. The one who had more or less be forced into going on an adventure with a company of dwarfs. Who wanted him to steal from a dragon? If not Bilbo then what of a young witch who you surely heard of, Lyra Potter the girl who lived. The one who lived through a killing curse with only a single scar on her face one that started a little above her left brow and extended across her face. The one who is destined to defeat Lord Voldemort once and for all. If you still don't know who I am talking about then maybe this story will just be as surprising as if was for those involved.

In had all started in the early morning of the shire, nothing or no one moving around all that much and the sun just coming up. In a vast field just outside the Shire there was a young girl no older than 14 who laid in the tall grass not moving the only thing giving her the appearance of life is the rise and fall of her chest.

This young girl was Lyra Potter, student of Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry. She had actually ended up here shortly after seeing the Dark Lord Voldemort regain his body during the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. She had somehow manage to touch the cup before Cedric even though they both agreed to make this a full round Hogwarts win, all because she had tripped on the hem of her pants leg which lead to a less than pleasant stay in a graveyard where Wormtail the rat bastard who got her parents killed had her pinned to a statue where he had her watch as he performed a ritual which had allowed Voldemort gain a body once more.

It was then she was released from the angel statue but only to end up in a duel that if she lost she would surely die. She had fought the best she could but most of the time all she did was run from the spells shot at her not just from Voldemort but spells from his Death Eaters. Like everyone at that moment she wished that she could say that she fought bravely to defend her life but she would be lying through her teeth, she ran like a coward. She knew that she didn't stand a chance against nearly 10 fully grown and trained wizard and witches.

It wasn't until her and Voldemort were at a standstill that she found her chance to escape his clutches, her parents' ghost had somehow come forth and had distracted the Death eaters long enough for her to make a break for the cup. Which is how the young and slightly injured witch had found herself alone in a field unconscious.

This is where our stories begin their merge.

Lyra winced as she woke up she had no not idea where she was much where she was she knew for a fact that she wasn't dead so the afterlife was out of the options. Plus she was sure that she wasn't suppose to be in that much pain for a dead person. Feeling her wand around her wrist in the holster gave her a little comfort in her problems at the moment she could at least defend herself if she was attacked. Right now she needed to address her first problem, where was she?

"Oh Good you're okay. Here I thought I might need to get someone to help me carry you back to the Shire" a friendly voice said to her left.

Finally opening her eyes she looked to see a rather small woman who was wearing a simple dress with an apron and a bonnet or hat on her head. A seemly normal looking woman ( despite the height) until she saw her rather large hairy bare feet and the slightly pointed ears.

It was right there that she realized that there was she wasn't in England or anywhere familiar to her, hell if she was in a different world she wasn't going to be surprised. The small woman was giving her a kind smile was wearing a simple kind of old fashioned dress with a rather odd hat that reminded her something that Luna would wear with the trumpets hanging off of it. she seemed like a rather normal looking would despite her size, until she saw her rather large feet and the slight pointed ears, now she was really thinking that she wasn't anywhere near England.

"Ah, where am I and who are you?" Lyra asked the small woman

The woman then looked a little put off, which made Lyra hope that she didn't offend the woman, while she was a complete stranger to the woman she had checked to make sure she wasn't a dead body.

"You know young lady it's polite to introduce _yourself _before asking someone else for their own." the woman said with a huff.

Lyra just stared at the woman like she was insane for a moment before she couldn't help but feel embarrassed by what the woman said.

"Sorry about that. My name's Lyra Evans" Lyra replied to the small woman while lying just a little incase the very unlikely chance that this woman was with Voldemort, and that she did prefer her mum's maiden name over her dad's name since people were less likely to think of her as the Girl Who Lived if she introduced herself as such.

"Well Miss. Lyra Evans it's a great pleasure to you. Now for your questions you're just outside the Shire and my name is Rosie Lightfeet." the newly introduced Rosie told Lyra.

"_Yep definately not in my world_" were Lyra's only thoughts on what Rosie told the young witch.

Author's note- I'm sorry about making another story since I have those others on hiatus. I just find myself being dragged into the Hobbit/ Lord of the fandoms. To be Honest my interest nearly disappeared from most of my other stories so I might delete the others excluding Hogwarts Rejection Letters and The Pure Soul.


	2. Chapter 2

An Adventure of a Lost Witch

Chapter Two.

Lyra didn't know how or even why but she found herself following Rosie back to this Shire (Rosie hometown, the place where Hobbits, people like Rosie lived). On the walk there she readily listened to Rosie talk about her Home, which sounded like a really lovely place to live. On a side note with how detailed Rosie talked to her she could probably find any place in the Shire with very little help.

Thankfully Rosie didn't ask her many questions so it made the walk go by all the much faster and with Rosie being so talkative she really didn't mind.

Once she arrived in the Shire she found it very strange but it held a very naturalistic beauty. With actually seeing Rosie's Home town she really see how Rosie could talk so much about one place. The Shire gave off the feeling and appearance of a very homey place, which made her feel very welcome.

While walking through the Shire behind Rosie, while smiling at the carefree kids run around Lyra had then noticed the rather odd silence that was around her and Rosie. Looking at Rosie she found her eyeing her body (or at least that is what she thought Rosie was looking at) in plain distaste.

Maybe it was because of her clothing since the track suit she had been wearing for the Triwizard Tournament looked rather out of place with the clothing that the Hobbits wore. The Hobbits usually clothing appeared to be similar to medieval clothes like what most purebloods wore with several key differences. The first was the lengths of the skirts and pants instead of the full length skirts and pants they were all about Shine Length, the next was the fact that not a single Hobbit was wearing shoes.

"We need to get some meat on those bones of your's. Look at you , You're a stick practically." Rosie mumbled to herself more than Lyra herself, while giving her body an evil eye. "With how thin you are that can't be healthy!"

Lyra couldn't help but blush at the Hobbit woman's words, it seemed that she couldn't help but meet women who all thought she needed meat on her bones. Though Rosie was just worried for her health more than Mrs. Weasley was who just wanted to fatten her up so she could just pop her out some grandchildren.

From what Lyra could see about Rosie character she was truly a good person, Which for Lyra she found as a good change of pace from what she was used to.

Rosie then began to lead her up a hill and lead her to a freshly painted green door with a brass knob in the middle. The only thing off appeared to be the odd marking on the door which had the appearance of a rune of some sort.

Then Rosie gave a rough knock to the door and only moments later a male voice yelled out.

"Go away! Nobody's Home! Have a good day!"

That had Rosie fuming to the point Lyra took a few steps back in fear of her own safety.

"Bilbo Baggins, You open this door right now or by Arda I will break this door down myself" Rosie shouted as she banged her fist against the down to lay down her wordless threat.

That alone seem to do the trick since in no time the down flew open and revealed a small curly haired man with dark eyes that seemed to be holding worry for his door that Rosie had threaten to break down, and from how he acted she might just be able to do so.

"Sorry about that Rosie I was just having a little trouble with . . My dishes" he said sounding rather nervous more so when he caught sight of her.

Rosie just gave him a small evil eye before returning to her happy self. " I see Bilbo anyway, This here is Lyra Evans, she needs a place to stay and I was hoping you could house her for a bit.

That made Bilbo give her an unsure look, which then Rosie added " I can personally vouch for her that she a nice girl it'll just be for a day or two then she'll be off, and if it helps she nothing like that tramp Lobilla"

At those words it seem to do the trick since she was more or less pulled inside. before the door was shut Rosie called out.

"Later come by my home it's the white door with pink dots"

Lyra soon found herself talking to Bilbo about the collections of maps he had, after seeing the fancy script she saw that had read _Middle Earth_, that made her certain that she was in a different world.

After being offered some Tea Bilbo began to tell her about all his maps and some of his books, she found Bilbo to be a rather nice guy. Looking out the window she saw that the sun was going down.

"Excuse me Bilbo where does Rosie live? She wanted to pay her a visit in her earlier." Lyra asked her kind Host.

"Down by the river on the hill not too far from here. Are you sure you don't want to wait for tomorrow, I'm just about to start dinner", Bilbo asked sounding a little put out.

"Don't worry I'M sure I won't be long. I just have a feeling that Rosie wanted me to come tonight not tomorrow." Lyra told the little Hobbit as she also began to wonder if Hobbits were all born to be polite little creatures.

"Alright then." Bilbo said right before he made her wear one of his cloaks before she stepped out into the chilly evening.

It took a little time but she soon found the white door with pink spots down by a river just like Bilbo told her, walking up she posed her arm to knock the door, but before her hand made contact with the door the flew open and reveal Rosie, who was looking rather off instead of the happy carefree woman she had met when she woke up hours earlier, now stood a man in her place who had an aura of power and whose eyes had a hint of something she couldn't recognize.

The man was rather tall so he seemed so out of place in a Hobbit's home, though she really could talk about being out of place. He had long silvery hair that touched the floor as he stood in what she guessed was Rosie's sitting room with the fireplace and several armchairs, his clothing were rather unusual long white robes. When she really looked at his face she couldn't help but freeze.

"Ah Miss Lyra Evans, or should I say Potter?" the man asked with a hint of amusement.

Suddenly finding her backbone again she gave him a glare.

"Who are you? and where is Rosie!" she demanded of the man.

In response all he did was smile at her like a child who knew a secret and wasn't planning on telling.

"That's a bit of a complicated story about little Rosie.", the man began as he held his seemly all knowing smile at her.

How would it be a complicated story? He is either an intruder or he did something to Rosie.

"How would it be a complicated story? Where is Rosie?" Lyra snapped at the man, which the man just replied by holding his hands up as though to surrender.

"Like this." was all he said before he began to glow rather brightly which she had to look away.

Once the light went away in the man's place was the hobbit woman who found her, that was when it hit. That was why he/she said that it was a complicated Rosie and him were one in the same.

"Who are you?" Lyra asked weakly.

Rosie just smiled with the warmth in her eyes.

"Fate, the same one you curse at so much." Rosie said with a rather mischievous smile resulting in Lyra's face turning into a tomato at the comment.

"Ah, Sorry?" Lyra said unsure what to say to the being.

This day is just full of surprises, waking up a whole other world (if Bilbo's Maps were anything to go by) then meeting the Hobbits and now the being Fate and not to forget the fact she had also seen MoldyShorts get a new body.

Rosie just smiled, "Don't worry about it Lyra. Now I'm sure that you would want to know why you are in this world. You're in a whole different world in case you haven't latched on to that fact just yet."

"Yes that would be nice and I figured that part after Bilbo showed me some of his maps that he had in his collection" Lyra said getting ready for what Fate was going to tell her, or at least hope would tell her, thanks to Dumbledore she hasn't been very hopeful that people would just plain out tell her what they mean.

"Well basically I thought I should give you a little break from those nasty little wizards in your own world. It was then simple to just send you on a vacation here to Middle Earth. Think of it being an apology for be making your life hell."

"Okay how will I be able to get home ?" Lyra asked with a feeling of dread seeping through her body.

"Oh you'll just have to get the cup back from a dragon called Smaug." Fate said a little too happy.

"That's horrible!"

"Aw don't be like that it'll be fun!"

"This is an awful apology!"

"Oh please your enjoy this change of pace, after a while anyway You'll need to have some clothing that won't stick out so much. Follow me." Fate told her before pulling her off to some room right after tossing some clothes before closing the door.

Letting out a sigh Lyra knew it would be a better course of action to comply to Fate ( in a rather literal way). Looking at the clothes that was given to her they were clothing similar to what the Hobbit women wore. There was a long green skirt that would more than likely brush across the floor, a brown vest like corset that was laced up in the front and a white button up shirt, and lastly a long cloak .

After putting them on she walked out only for Fate to throw a quiver full of arrows and a longbow into her arms.

"You need to get back to Bilbo's he'd need of a savior right now." Fate told her as she was more or less pushed out of the door.

Making her way back to Bilbo she had been walking up the hill when she had bumped into some rather looking man, she had turned to apologize.

"Watch where you're goin girl." The rough man snapped at her before walking off.

Glaring at the retreating man she felt pity for which ever Hobbit had to play host to him. He seemed to have not learned any manners from wherever he's from. Once she had finally gotten back to Bag End she was greeted with the sounds of yelling burping and other things though once walking in she saw it was because Bilbo had 13 extra guest, all who were uninvited if the look on Bilbo's face was anything to go by.

When Bilbo saw her his face grew a look of horror,likely because of his so called guest's behavior. Which she couldn't help but think that if Hermione saw how they behaved while eating she'd probably hex them into next week.

"Please don't think that this is a normal occurrence for me. These dwarfs just showed up out of the blue." Bilbo told her while trying to remain calm all while nearly being on the verge of a breakdown.

"Dear Bilbo whatever is the matter?", an elderly voice asked.

Turning she saw an elderly man in grey robes walk over to Bilbo putting a hand on his shoulder. When he noticed her he just gave her an odd look like he could sense something from her, which really wouldn't be all that surprising. If he sensed something it was her magic if not that then he was wondering about about her, a human being in a Hobbit Hole.

"Perhaps it's the the group of dwarfs that to have seem to shown up without invitation." Lyra piped up as she adjusted the quiver and her bow on her shoulder as Bilbo attempted to calm down.

"Well young lady who are you exactly and how are you acquainted with my friend", the elderly man asked

"Oh. Gandalf this is Lyra Evans, I'm just housing her for Rosie. So why are there dwarfs in my house!" Bilbo told the old man before one of the dwarfs walked up to the irritated hobbit.

"Excuse me what should I do with my plate?" He asked politely

At least this one had some manners, just as she was about to take it to the kitchen another dwarf popped up and tossed it to one that was beside the kitchen door who tossed it in the kitchen ( and hopefully was caught by another). Lyra was then finding herself moving about Bilbo's small hallway in all sorts of ways to avoid being hit by flying plates and bowls. Then when some of the dwarfs began to play like children with the silverware that was when it got real interesting when they began to sing all while still tossing Bilbo's plates and bowls about.

Which she was sure the dwarfs with the blond braids and the one with stubble were making sure that she stayed in between the two apparently trying to make a game out of it if the smiles were anything to go by as she side stepped a group of plates going by her head. At least quidditch was good for one thing and that reaction time. Thankfully it came to a stop and to her surprise Bilbo's dishes were in one piece despite all the abuse they just endured.

Just a moment later she soon found the two dwarfs who had been throwing things past her in front of her giver her a bow.

"Hello Fili (Blond Braids) and Kili (Stubble)," they said as one with a bow, " At your service Mi'lady."

"Lyra Evans, it's nice to meet you two", she said with a smile just as there was a loud knock on the door.

"He's here." Gandalf said while sounding rather mystic just as several dwarfs went to the door to greet the last of their kin to arrive at Bag End.

"Gandalf. I thought you said that this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice, wouldn't have found it if it wasn't for that mark on the door." a familiar voice said rather lightly though still having a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Looking Lyra saw that it was the same person (dwarf) she had bumped into on the way back from her visit with Fate, the rather rude dwarf seem to only have been rude because he couldn't find his way to Bag End.

"What Mark? There shouldn't be any mark on that door it was painted a week ago" Bilbo said sounding rather offended at the mention of a mark on his door.

Gandalf just gave a rather merry like smile appearing to think of all this in good humor.

"There is a mark there Bilbo. I, myself put it there. Now Bilbo Baggins and Miss Lyra Evans, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf said which drew their attention to her, since apparently she had been invisible to all but Fili and Kili before.

They all looked at her in distrust, and some held confusion. She wondered what made her interesting to this . The dwarf Thorin looked at her with a look that pretty much said what the young witch was thinking.

"Gandalf what makes you think I would allow some child of man to travel with us, and a girl no less. She's probably never seen battle before much less handled a weapon. Same with the Hobbit" The leader of the Dwarfs said to the old wizard.

"You shouldn't judge her by her age and gender Thorin, she can be a great help on the quest. She is much like myself capable of magic.", Gandalf Said while Thorin didn't look like he believed him.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin demanded of her and Bilbo.

"Well I have some skill in conkers if you must know but I don't see how that is even relevant", Bilbo said in a sarcastic tone while give Thorin the evil eye (which Lyra thought was close to Snape's evil eye level).

Lyra was rather surprised that the hobbit had done that even with the serious air around him.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar", Thorin sneer before turning the young witchling. "What of you girl?"

Lyra narrowed her eyes at Thorin as she had some rather unwanted memories come to the surface at being called girl in a harsh tone.

"Magic is my weapon of choice as it's the only one I know" Lyra said to the leader of the Dwarfs.

In response Thorin just grunted before the dwarfs returned to the dining room and gave Thorin some food as they began to talk.

In basics it was about whether they had any back up from the other dwarfish people, which they have none. the certain people they had hoped to back them up would not. Their quest all their own.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked sounding rather unsure but also interested

A fact that Gandalf had noticed no doubt when he asked Bilbo to bring in some light.

"Don't worry Bilbo I got it. _Maxima Sphera Lumous_" Lyra said to her Hobbit friend before she pulled out her wand and cast the spell resulting in the room being lighten up with several glowing orbs.

With the room litten the purpose to the quest was being explained, which was basically the take back their homeland from a dragon, Smaug the same one that Fate told her

"A weapon me? Heavens no" would have the Triwizard Cup, her ticket home.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." a dwarf with a sorta looped braided beard said in a rather stern like tone (Oin, was his name if she wasn't mistaken).

At the mention a Beast Bilbo looked pale and rather frighten.

"Um, Beast?" Bilbo squeaked looking ready to wet his pants.

The conversation then went to the topic of the dragon Smaug ( which one dwarf saw fit to go in and tell Bilbo what Smaug was and what he was like according to stories), then somewhere there was a conversation about what they would do to the dragon. Though Lyra soon found herself spacing off as she thought about exactly how Fate thought that she need a vacation to Middle Earth as this world was called, and threw her into the path of a company of dwarfs that would facing off against the same dragon that she would need to steal something herself from if she wanted to go home.

Well to say the least this would be an interest time here though rather dangerous if she goes with them on this journey.

Author's Note- Yeah the ending rather bland and pretty much cuts off. Sorry about that though i had almost put in a Sherlock like Lyra. But then i lost my train of thought about that idea.

As for the spell that Lyra used that was just a idea.

Yeah the next chapter will be Lyra joining up with the dwarfs for their quest.

Now a question for you guys do any of you think that someone should gain a little interest in Lyra? Though not quite the romantic interest.

Next Chapter- Troll Cooking and Treasure Cave


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventures of a Lost Witch

Chapter Three- Cooking Dwarfs Troll Style

Lyra once she had actually signed the contract that Gandalf ( One of only five Wizards in this world apparently, the Istari) had left for Bilbo she had pretty much surprised the whole company with her arrival. While she figured that the company of dwarfs wouldn't like the idea of a woman coming with them, much less one as young as she was. Most of them had pretty much pretended that she wasn't there. All but two of the youngest Kili and Fili, Thorin's nephews. It was mostly because she caused them not to be the youngest even it their standards. During their hushed talks she found herself enjoying the longs rides with the two brothers. Though she did notice the looks that Thorin gave her during the times she was talking with the two. She wasn't too sure why he disliked her but she just tried to ignore the looks, but she was starting to find those looks more scary than Snape's glares.

After leaving the town of Bree she had been Surprised to find out that Kili could be rather sneaky when with pranking his brother like when he had switched Fili's and Her's belonging during the night in Bree. Needless to say Kili learned the hard way not to mess with her belonging. Especially when he had found his hands tied with his own hair in some of the most complicated knots that she knew. It took him three hours to undo them even with the help that he had from Fili. With that act she was talked to a bit more by the others but it was only little jabs like the two brothers had.

Right now they were setting up camp near the ruins of a farm house, Lyra really couldn't explain it but she had the feeling that there was something off she really couldn't place what could be putting her on edge but when she looked at the farmhouse she knew it was something big, that house didn't fall apart because of age or poor building. Something torn it apart, which she then ran off after having enough of the feeling that there was something dangerous around these parts.

The company when informing them that she was going to take a look around they all (Thorin too though very slightly), she still didn't really get why sometimes they seemed to not care about her in the sightless then they don't want her out of sight.

Looking around the rocks that she was at with her Horse Ruby she had yet to find any trace of anything that might hint to something being there. She found it rather unnerving that she could find any foot prints that might give her a clue to something that might have destroyed that farm. What ever it was she was was either large and cleaver or she was looking in the wrong place. hoped off Ruby's back as she was soon walking back to camp feeling rather dejected. She couldn't find anything but could still feel that their was something bad creeping around the forest.

"C'mon boy let's get back." Lyra said to her horse as they soon came upon the horses that belonged to the company.

"MISS EVINES" Kili's voice shouted from ahead of her she saw that he and Fili were watching the Ponies.

"So did you find out what was bothering you so much?" Fili added, while Lyra just let out a sigh.

"No while I was looking around I couldn't find no clue that gave me any idea on what it could be I still have the feeling that something is out there" and it's driving me crazy thinking that the was something out there, something big, and I couldn't find it" Lyra ranted to the two as she looked at the ponies only to notice something off.

"There were sixteen ponies right?" Lyra asked the two dwarfs brother with a slight worried sounding tone.

Was what ever creature that torn down that farm house here, did it take the two missing ponies.

"Yeah sixteen that sound right, is something wrong?" Fili asked, not at all worried.

"Count the ponies and you will see what's wrong." Lyra told the blond dwarf while she began to look around.

A moment after that both of the dwarfs Kili and Fili realized why she was on edge.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo's voice rang out from behind them.

Turning to face the Hobbit she saw that he was holding two bowls of stew (for Kili and Fili no doubt), at a more closer look she saw that he seem rather tired in both a physical and mental sense. Since she had began this journey with Bilbo she hadn't really talked with her Hobbit friend. She honestly felt rather bad for not talking to him since they left the Shire. Taking in Bilbo's tired appearance she couldn't help but feel surprised with him. From what she had gathered Hobbits never traveled outside their borders almost. The fairest Hobbit's had traveled would be to the town of Bree and that was it, so in Lyra's mind Bilbo was a very brave Hobbit. While she really didn't talk to the other Dwarfs she thought they were at least decent to her and Bilbo, all but His Royal Pain In the Arse and leader of the Company Thorin Oakenshield. To Thorin from Lyra observations he treated them no better than the sum on his boots.

"The thing is Master Baggins we were put in charge with watching the Ponies but we seem to have run into a bit of a problem" Fili told Bilbo.

"We seem to be missing two ponies, Daisy and Bungo are gone." Kili added after he finished checking to see which ponies were present.

"Well, that's not good. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Bilbo asked sounding rather worried for the fate of the two missing ponies.

"Uhh, no lets' not worry him as our official burglars we thought you and Mistress Evans would like to have a look in. You shouldn't have much of a problem." Fili told the Hobbit and Young Witch with a tone that pretty much said 'what could go wrong'.

"More like you don't want to get yelled out by Thorin" Lyra said as Bilbo inspected some uprooted trees.

"Well, uh...look, some-something big uprooted these trees." Bilbo said looking over several uprooted trees they found while looking over the area.

"That is what we thought." Kili said while still looking around

"Something big and possibly dangerous did this."Bilbo said more to himself than anyone else, all while looking like he was about to faint again.

"Hey there's a light! Over here stay down" Fili said as he and Kili had dragged Lyra and Bilbo over to a log that was far enough not to be seen by what was making the light.

Looking the source of the light was a camp fire, which beside the fire were three large creature with rough looking skin and tattered cloths around their waist, they were mountain trolls. One of them was tying their missing ponies up in a makeshift stable.

"Mountain Trolls, great." Lyra said already knowing that this was going to be difficult. These trolls had already taken 4 of their ponies.

But to Fili and Kili they thought they could do it with no issue, which she knew they would run into some problem while trying to save the ponies. So that was how her and Bilbo were found quietly sneaking around the Trolls campfire to the makeshift stable. Which they were able to do so with ease thankfully. So when they got to the ponies they both began working on freeing the ponies but it had proven to be harder than they thought with the fact the ropes were almost as thick as Bilbo was.

Lyra cursed silently as the slicing curse she was trying to use was barely even cutting through the twine it was made of. She couldn't risk a cutting curse since she might spook the ponies and her and Bilbo can kiss their lives goodbye. Turning to the left she cursed as she saw Bilbo sneaking up behind one of the trolls. The witch's eyes were nearly popping out of her head.

'What is that idiotic Hobbit thinking!' Lyra thought watching Bilbo scamper towards what could be his death.

Turning to her left to see how Bilbo was going he was doing her eyes nearly shot out of her head. He was sneaking up to the trolls,

'What is he doing is he insane!'Lyra thought as she watched Bilbo dodge around the Trolls she knew that she couldn't yell risking Bilbo's chance of doing whatever he was trying to accomplish.

Watching she saw Bilbo try to pull something out of one of the trolls belt thing, Looking closely (as well as she could this far away) she saw that it was some kind of home made knife. That was it he was trying to get so they could free the horses. Though while she watched the Hobbit dodged around the trolls she felt that he was going to get caught by them. She was proven right just moments later.

Lyra's eyes widen as she saw one of the trolls grabbed Bilbo, did the Troll hear Bilbo?

A thought that quickly went flying out the window as the troll grabbed Bilbo and used the poor Hobbit as a handkerchief. She really did thick it was funny, she also knew that this was no time for laughing.

"Argh! the troll screamed seeing Bilbo in his handkerchief as she backed away from the horses to figure out a way to make a distraction so Bilbo could get away from the trolls.

Circling the Trolls' camp sight she found a rather tall and thick tree that would be perfect to use to shoot some arrows at the trolls. Looking back at where Bilbo was she saw that her was trying to get away from the trolls. She quickly lifted herself and began to climb up it quickly, for once her cousin's game of chasing her through the neighborhood was actually coming in handy. It allowed her to climb trees fairly quick. by the time she got up and was possible out of reach. The others were being stuffed in bags and others being tied to a large stick to be roasted. It seemed that climbing that tree took longer than she had first thought.

The trolls seem to be fighting with Bilbo about how to cook the dwarfs, seeing one of the Trolls pick up Bombur and looking ready to take a bite of him.

"Stop you're making a big mistake!" Lyra shouted down from the tree which drew not only the trolls attention but also the dwarfs.

"Who are you"

"What do you mean big mistake"

"Can we cook that?"

Lyra felt her heart begin to race as she saw the trolls attention got to her.

"I'm a forest fairy and by mistake I mean that these dwarfs are infected. . . with worms in their tubes." She said quickly which caused an uproar among them and for the troll holding Bombur to drop him back into the pile of dwarfs in disgust.

Until someone did something and they ally began to yell about how big there parasites were.

"How do we know you're not trying to trick up like the burgalahobbit. Are you taking us for fools!" One of the trolls yelled at her banging his fist on the tree which caused her to lose her grip in the tree and fall to the ground.

Lyra was quickly able to get back up on her feet and get out of way when one of the trolls attempted to grab her.

"I'm not!" she shouted at them, " You see these dwarfs are riddled to the brim with all sorts of parasites. It's a very nasty business. I'm just trying to save you the pains of an early death. If you eat these dwarfs you are going to be dead within a couple days."

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf's voice shouted from a large rock that he was standing.

Gandalf used his staff to break off part of the rock and reveal the rising sun causing the trolls to begin rive in pain as they began to turn into stone. With the troll ordeal over she proceeded to cut the dwarfs out of the sacks they got stuck in with some help from Gandalf who helped her some.

Soon after everyone was free and had gathered their weapons , and Thorin had questioned Gandalf on his reappearance they (on Thorin's order) began their search for the trolls cave. What they wanted the troll's cave she had no idea.

When they had finally found the cave it was nearing midday. To say the least it sure smelt like something a troll had lived in it wrecked to high heaven of Troll. having more or less been dragged in the cafe which was full of gold coins chest of weapons and other odds and ends. Looking around she was surprised that the trolls had such things. Looking at one of the creates that was filled with several swords she made her way up to crate to look for a sword that she could use if she ran out of arrows or needed to fight in close range.

While she hoped that she wouldn't need to do anything like that it was better to be safe than sorry. While looking though them she found she really couldn't find anything since most of the blades seemed to have rusted with age. until she noticed something that was behind the crates that she was looking through. Moving the crate she then saw what caught her eye.

It was a long sword that reminded her of swords that the Queen of England used to knight people but it was of a much finer quality. What caught her attention the most was the small engraving of a Lily just above the hilt. The sword itself was rather simple but it also held a great beauty about it, picking it up she wiped the webs that was accumulate on the sword and strapped the belt that it was attached to around her waist. Before she left the foul smelling cave she took the chance to fill up several small purses with some of the gold coins. She may need to pay someone off or if she lost Ruby buy a new horse. so it was better to be safe than sorry.

While she was exiting the cave she saw Bofur, Nori and Gloin burying a chest for what they called a long term deposit. Once out she greedily took a breath of fresh air just as Ruby glazed in to the real small outcropping, her black stead just nuzzled against her side as she waited for the others to leave the cave. She soon found herself falling into a very light sleep which allowed her to get very little sleep.

Just as soon as the young witch had closed her eyes she soon found herself wide and ready when the sound of someone yelled about about Thieves fire and murder. But she quickly calmed down with the fact that Gandalf had recognized him as a friend, but didn't make her any less jumpy thanks to the way of his arrival.

Though she did find his rabbit's rather adorable, she also found this Radagast on the same level of strangeness on the same level as her fellow Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood. While odd their was reason to his madness. She also found similarity to her friend Nevil Longbottom due to their fondness of plants.

As Gandalf talked to his fellow wizard she found herself wondering where they would go next from what she saw the map they had been using they would be passing over the misty mountains very soon if she wasn't mistaking.

Her thoughts were then cut short with the arrival of a large wolves like creatures that the dwarfs called Wargs. After they killed the beast she had the feeling they would be seeing more like things like that very soon.

Author's note- There you have it chapter three I hope you like it. Next chapter the elves and possibly Aragon/Strider/Estel along with them (I'm pretty sure during the Hobbit he's like Ten Years so don't expect any kind of future romance with the future Ranger). So next is Rivendell, tell me what you liked what you thought about how Lyra handled her confrontation with the Trolls.

Also since the Company stayed with the elves can u people send in some little misadventures Lyra can have while in Rivendell? Anyway see you next time


	4. Chapter 4

**An Adventure of a Lost Witch **

**Note- I have placed a disclaimer in chapter one so please check it out if you feel like seeing it here it is- **

**Disclaimer- This story is based off another fan fiction called Harry Potter and the Hobbit's tale by Partially Obsessed so if this seems rather similar to her story I apologize but please give my story a chance as well as check out her story.**

**Chapter Four**

"Warg- Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin said the Warg (aka the freakishly large wolf) was killed in a combined effort of Kili and Dwalin.

"Orc-pack?" Bilbo asked fearfully while gripping the hilt of a newly required sword, which she could relate to how the Hobbit was feeling as she had a grip on her own sword hoping to be prepared if another one of those Wargs popped in again.

They _**really **_needed to get a move on.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf demanded of Thorin looking rather murderous. Which to Lyra, she found childish, while she could stand the dwarf, she could spot a person with alot of pride toward something and for Thorin that was his people. It was plain as day that Thorin's ego wouldn't allow him to do something reckless such as spill secrets like a fool.

"No one." Thorin said sounding insulted.

"Who did you tell!" Gandalf pressed, right before she whacked him with the sheaths of her sword.

"Ouite the both of you we need to move so we don't get killed so let's get on the move before the wargs and those orcs catch us and kill us!" Lyra nearly hissed at the two which to her secret pleasure caused several members to back away from her rather shocked at the change of personality

"No One I swear. Now what in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin question as if she had done nothing just moments before. Though Lyra noticed the side way looks that she received from Thorin like she was about bite someone's head off much like moments before.

"You are being hunted." Gandalf replied with a much cooler tone but it still held the standard worry.

"We need to get out of here!" shouted Dwalin as he looked all around the tree holding his hammer ready to attack if any wargs came to them as she heard a faint sound of hissing which gave her an idea.

"We can't! We have no ponies. they bolted" Ori shouted in a panic.

"I'll drive them off." Lyra said just as Gandalf's friend Radagast said the same.

"No!" the company yelled at her.

"Ruby is a fast horse so you don't' need to worry about me and I also have a plan" Lyra said as she walked over to the bush that was behind Ori and Kili and pulled out three snakes that are going to be her best friends. Two coral snakes and a black mamba. " I'm going to use these guys to bite the orcs and the wargs"

"_SStupid girrl how dare you grab me" _the Black mamba hissed at her and got ready to bite her.

"_Don't bother black one. I fought and killed the Serpent King and lived your bite would do anything" _Lyra hissed at the Mamba who then saw it in his best interest to behave.

"_What is you wish speaker" _the two coral snakes asked.

The snakes then curled around her arms.

"_Help me take out a pack of wargs and orcs that is all I ask." _Lyra told them before she hopped on Ruby and took off before she could explain what she did to the company with Radagast.

The snakes seem to rather enjoy the speed that Ruby was going, running past the Orc pack they were soon in pursuit.

She lead Ruby to begin to run circles around them. When she saw an orc getting close to her with a sword she tossed the Black Mamba at it, and the Mamba digged into the orc's skin.

Radagast much like her was running around the orcs in circles, taking a quick look around she saw the company running behind some rocks being lead by Gandalf.

When the next orc came close to her the coral snakes leaped from her arms and attacked while she drew her sword as she then felt an adrenaline rush as she drew her sword as she lead the Orcs away from the others. Well she had thought she did until she heard yells coming from the general direction that the company was at.

Pulling at Ruby's reins she swallowed as she raced after the orcs who head to where the yelling and harsh barks were coming from before it was silenced. As she closed in on the Orcs she swung her sword and so say the least some heads were rolls.

Just as she was closing into the Orcs she suddenly found herself falling off the back of Ruby as he sprouted a pair of wings. To her surprise. Lyra watched In awe at the display that Ruby was doing as he charged through the packs of orc s with practiced ease. Lyra was amazed at the fact Ruby was a pegasus, while they existed in her world but they were like Phoenix in the fact they are rare much like the fire birds from what she remembered in the couple hundred years less than 50 had been seen.

At the sound of a snarl she turned around only to find a wary and orc living at her which she hadn't reacted in time enough and she was trapped in the jaws of the large wolf like creature and the orc then attempted to take her head.

Lyra trying to be quick to act raised her sword to block but found herself slipping and the orc's blade then dug into her shoulder moments before the wary flung her to a near by rock that was several feet away. She coughed as she tried to get up only to fall down as she was then realizing just how bad her wounds were. Looking at the Orc and his warg she saw the evil grin as he stalked up to her looking quite ready to finish her off. Looking around quickly she tried to find her sword only to find it out of reach.

Just as the orc was only about a few feet away, a horn sounded and several arrows came flying. Forcing herself up she saw about 7 men on horseback wearing some rather unusual arrow seemed more for decoration than actually fight from what she could see and her very small knowledge about armor. The seven men took the orcs down as if they were flies.

Falling down she attempted to get back up as she saw two of the seven men get off their horses and began to walk over to her. Feeling herself about to black out she backed away unsure if these men were friend or foe.

Falling over yet again Lyra finally felt the how injured she was. At that time the two men had made there way over to where she was on the ground, she could barely make out any features.

Right now she was positive about two things right now, one was that she was losing a lot of blood and two she was just really hoping these people weren't also evil. Seeing the two over her she attempted to get away but she found herself too weak, turning her head she could nearly see them with her vision going black. The only things she could make out was that she was that they both had dark hair and pointed ears. As the young witch fell into the darkness of her mind the last thing she heard was some male voice said something in an authoritative tone in some smooth regal sounding language.

Author's Note- Sorry About this chapter being so short. The part of the snakes seemed like it could have been done better. For those of you who think that the dwarfs would have done a better job at stopping Lyra I agree. Any way the next couple chapters will be bits of Lyra's time in Rivendell the option of sending in suggestions is still open. Also check out the Poll I have on my profile, Should Lyra have some kind of Elfish Heritage?


	5. Chapter 5

Lyra wasn't all to sure how long she had been asleep or where those men had taken her after she fell unconscious. Looking around the room as she sat up (with sharp pain from her side and oddly her arm) it was a rather beautiful room with high ceilings and large windows. The room seemed to have a nature theme going through the room, not to mention the strong presence of magic all around her. As she got off the bed and on to her feet the young witch realized that she wasn't wearing her usually skirt and shirt that she had gotten from Rosie while in the Shire.

It seemed that whoever had healed Lyra had been kind enough to give her some new (and rather nice) clothing to wear. It was a light green off shoulder gown with long sleeves that held close to her arms giving them an appearance of glovelets. The gown also had a sash of sorts around her waist, the skirt had pretty much pooled around feet as she stood up and began to walk towards the door.

Opening the door she looked around the hall from the doorway to see if anyone was around. Seeing no one she began to walk through the hallway in a hope to find someone who could tell her where she was. Turning the corner she had found herself bumping into someone. Looking at the being she bumped into the young witch found herself becoming rather flushed. She had bumped into one of the most beautiful beings she had ever seen, he had long pale blond hair that went to about to the middle of his back with the bluest eyes that Lyra had ever seen which appeared to be appearing even brighter than they were with his pale skin and silvery clothes.( and not to mention the glow that was coming from him giving the beautiful being an inhuman feel about him)

"I see that you have awoken Mistress Evans the Heir of Ignotus." beautiful elf said as he took a hold of her arm and began to be lead back the way she came, "But it would be best if you return to the halls of healing. Your wounds still need to be tended to, they are still fairly fresh."

Lyra didn't object to the elf's request finding herself too entranced by the beautiful being in front of her.

"Um? Who are you and where am I?" Lyra asked once she was seated on the bed she was one when she woke up.

"My name is Glorfindel of Rivendell as for where you are, This is Rivendell one of the last Homely Houses of Middle Earth. I do have to say you are one of the more interesting Maiar that I have had the pleasure of meeting. Not many beings that I know would face a pack of Orcs alone with only a sword to aid them." The blond elf told her while she found herself unable to sit still under his gaze though she did have her interest peeked at the mention of whatever a maiar.

"Maiar? What's a maiar?" Lyra asked the elf as he made himself comfortable at a chair beside the bed. Since he didn't answer right away she had the gut feeling she wasn't going to be liking the answer.

"You don't know? This is rather unusual, the Valar would usually inform their Maiar their champion or chosen one of their status in some form. They are a person place in Middle Earth with the task to help shape it's foundation" Glorfindel told her with a rather thoughtful look on his face.

While Glorfindel was looking thoughtful, Lyra had a hunted look in her eyes.

'Chosen One. Great just what I need. I'm already a chosen one for those thrice damn magicals back home. Just what i need being a chosen one for another world and one that half the time she's clueless about.' Lyra thought bitterly as she pulled her legs to her chest.

Looking back at the elf he was now looking at her with a blank expression, no emotion showing on his smooth face, then out of no where the had cupped her face in his hands.

"Is there something that troubles you Heir of Ignotus?" he asked while cupping her face, which to her embarrassment was becoming rather flushed.(a fact that she really couldn't be blamed for since add a young teenager and a _very _handsome elf and you are bound to get an embarrassed teen).

"Nothing that you need to worry about!" Lyra nearly shouted as she backed away (as much as she could while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I see, I will not press you for answers but I will hope that you will confide in me before you and your companions leave to continue your quest. While I can not stop you fate in this world you find yourself in, I can however possibly provide some relief of the burden that we share." Glorfindel said to her which caught her attention.

"A burden we share?" Lyra questioned

"I was brought back from Lord Mando's Halls so in the future I can assist Lord Elrond. Lord Elrond should be here soon to talk about something he found while he had tended to your wounds. I'm sure I'll see you around while you are here in Rivendell so I'm sure that we'll be talking soon. Farewell for now Lady Evans heir of Ignotus." Glorfindel said as another elf came in one wearing autumn colored robes with a silver crown wrapping around his head.

" I see that you have met Glorfindel Lady Evans. Now it is a surprise that you are able to move around so freely after receiving such wounds that would leave the most seasoned warriors bed ridden for at least several days." the Elven Lord told her with a kind smile.

Lyra just let out a small chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head while she was a little flushed at the praise of her healing abilities.

"A bite from a over sized wolf isn't the worst wound I have received, Milord." Lyra said.

"I see would that wound have something to do with the fact that the warg that bit you was dying from poisoning shortly after it bit you?" Elrond asked her. "Earlier when I was healing you I noticed that your blood had a very odd characteristic it had spects of some kind of black mass with silvery spots with in it."

That statement stopped Lyra in her tracks some kind of black mass in her blood with some other kind of silvery liquid was in her blood. She then began to rack her brain to think of what it could be, then it hit her. The basilisk that she killed two years ago. She never got a proper examination since it was beyond Madam Pomfrey's ability and every time she attempted to go to any wizard hospital or clinics she was dragged back to her relatives by some random person who if she had to guess was in some way connected to Dumbledore.

"Um a Basilisk, the Serpent King. I was bit by one while trying to save some one who had gotten kidnapped and no one was doing anything about it." Lyra answered. "It's not killing me is?"

"Have no fear the venom seemed to be inactive so to say, it seemed that whatever the silver like substance is would also be be the reason you are alive from both the bite, and seem to have helped you heal as fast as you did as well as other things."Elrond told her while answering but also questioning her as well.

"I think that would be phoenix tears, when i was bit I nearly did die but luckily for me I have the Phoenix ,Fawkes save me by crying on my arm." Lyra told the man. "And what did you mean by other things?"

"It seemed that your muscle tissue and bones are a bit more denser than normal and there is a possibility of an extended life. If I had to place a number on just how long a life than you may live it could several hundred or even several thousands years old." Elrond explained

Lyra then found herself feeling rather numb. She could possible out live all her friends and family, she could barely believe it. Looking back at Lord Elrond she saw he was giving her a small look of pity.

"I'm sorry that this isn't anything you have expected but I thought it would be best to tell you so later on you would worry about you weren't aging because of something unnatural and dark. Now that is done I need to do a full body examination due to some worrisome marks that my daughter found while she had dressed you . Now it will be rather hands hands on" Elrond told her, she took a moment before she nodded and allowed him to continue.

Elrond first began to examine her arms with making sure that there wasn't anything that could prove dangerous on the quest while also checking pulse, and her temperature, before moving on to other places of her body he sides. Which when Elrond began to inspect there had asked her to lift her dress up so he could have a better look which she had complied though she did feel rather flushed about the situation but understood that he needed to do. As she held her dress over head she felt his hands tense in anger several times as he poked and prodded her sides more so when he was checking the area around her ribs and stomach. He had also asked her several horrid (in her opinion but she understood that they were important) questions none the less about things like how she passed waste, how many times, her cycle and several other things.

"Now Lady Lyra why is it that you seem seem to have multiple scars that seem to have inflicted by a whip and have used for multiple years as well as the many small scars that were caused by a small knife." Elrond questioned while attempting to hide his rather oblvious anger.

She froze in surprise in what she saw in the Elven Lords eyes, the need to help. Even with the fact she never tried to hide the scars nobody had ever cared to ask how she had gotten them. Hermione wasn't able to do anything in helping getting away from her relatives but was able to help her survive there in the hell hole.

"It was my aunt and my uncle." Lyra said slowly before the elven lord motioned her for to continue. "They whipped and cut just because they feared me because I had magic and for them it was pure evil. So they tried to stamp it out so every time i did magic wherever it was accidental or purposely they in short physically and emotionally tortured me and made me feel less than human. Even let my cousin beat me until I could barely walk much less breath. I had actually believed then up until I had made my first real friend, Hermione. She was the person who had helped me see that my relatives were the evil ones, at first I had thought she was trying to insult me but it was until she hit me with a book and scolded me before taking me to the school nurse that I had started to believe her."

At the end of her story she saw that the Elven Lord looked ready to murder something or someone (Her so called Family being the likely suspects).

"Why is it that you care about me? All I am is a human orphan in the wrong world, one who can't die when faced with death. Why do you seem to care so much about me?" Lyra asked confused about about how much the Elven Lord cared about her even without even knowing her.

"It is because Lady Evans I'm a father so the thought that anyone no matter the race who harm a child disgust me greatly, as well as for we Elves children are to be cared and protected since we are so longed lived so little of our lives we spend as children or have children so they are very well protected. I can already tell I can't stop you from continuing on this quest but I will say this that you can have a home here in Rivendell if that is what you wish" Elrond told her with nothing but honesty which made her smile.

"Thank you Lord Elrond that is very kind of you. I may take you up on that offer one day. So am I free to meet up with the others or will I be staying in here for another day or two?" Lyra replied while hoping that she really could get out of here, never liking the idea of staying longer than she had too.

"You'll be able to leave right now if you wish, I'll have Lindir show you to my daughter who would really like to talk to, and I'm sure you'll like some female companionship after about two months with males" Elrond told her before she dashed out of the room all while shouting about freedom, much to the amusement of the elves she passed.

Author's note- Here's Lyra awakening in Rivendell. The next chapter will be finishing up Rivendell. I did want to have at least five chapters for Rivendell but the inspiration wasn't there so the journey will soon continue.

Also I put up another poll for this story is you want to see Lyra be paired with someone. I'm thinking about it being Legolas or some other Mirkwood elf. Though more Legolas than anything, but vote on the poll and tell me who you think she should be paired with if you vote yes.


End file.
